carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abathur
'Abathur & Vorazun '''is the eighth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninety-third episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Abathur playing with ravager to fetch a ball, but Vorazun curls her arms to wait for him (ravager grows quickly in every after return). When the ravager returns with a red marine instead of a ball, Abathur notices the massive red terran army rushing in, lead by hybrid destroyer. He wrings the hatchery's claw to produce mend ability in a bucket and splash it onto three roaches and ravager, although it causes flies to attract them. Roaches fend off the terran army by throwing acid and burrowing surprise, but are defeated by large numbers. Vorazun calls in four dark templars to slice off the first wave of enemies including the hybrid destroyer. Another wave of red terran army approaches, stronger than first one due to having battlecruisers, vikings, hellbats and siege tanks. Vorazun casts black hole ability, stunning the red army within the vortex. Ravager casts corrosive bile, projecting it towards the black hole. It immediately vanquishes the enemies with a fart sound. Epilogue Due to its victory, ravager is shown on the screen, and the message box says, "what? Ravager is evolving!". It flashes with the evolution, turning into brutalisk. As the message writes: "Ravager evolved into Brutalisk", Abathur has tears of joy. Characters * Abathur (debut) * Vorazun (debut) * Ravager * Marines * Roaches * Marauders * Hybrid destroyer * Dark templars * Battlecruisers * Vikings * Hellbats * Siege tanks * Brutalisk (debut) Trivia * This is the second episode in the series based on cooperative missions of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, first was "Kerrigan & Karax" in Season 4. ** Also, the terran red team and hybrid destroyer makes their return on Season 5. ** This episode is listed to consecutive episode numbers, unlike "Kerrigan & Karax" because it is unrelated to ''BroodWar'' episodes. * Abathur from ''HeroStorm'' series makes his first appearance in StarCrafts series. * An easter egg on the background of dark templars' slicing attack is written as "SO AWESOME!" In-game References * Abathur playing fetch with ravager causes the latter to grow bigger. It is a reference to Abathur's ability to evolve zerg breed bigger and stronger. * Ravager's corrosive bile attack onto the army within the black hole in one shot is an exaggeration to defeat trapped units easily in one place. Cultural references * Vorazun casting black hole with hands is a reference to Trunks' technique "Burning Attack" against Frieza from DragonBall Z ''series. * In the epilogue scene where ravager is evolved to brutalisk, it is an obvious reference to numerous ''Pokémon ''games. Also, Abathur is shown wearing an iconic cap belong to famous in-game trainer Red. ** The chiptune background music is related to ''Pokémon soundtrack. However, it is sounded different probably to avoid Nintendo's copyright claim against videos using their music. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes